


Mistcatchers

by azurefirem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, And Lots of It, Angst, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Dark, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Kagome has Feelings, Light Dom/sub, Mercenaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Drama, Politics, good smut not guaranteed, killing boys for fun and profit, murder and other fun ways to spend a Saturday night, there will be sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefirem/pseuds/azurefirem
Summary: When Kagome is assigned to become a Senatorial companion to Sesshoumaru, she never expected that feelings would come into play.





	Mistcatchers

**Author's Note:**

> From Prompt Dump on Dreamwidth: Any, any, Boy, you're gonna carry that weight/Carry that weight a long time  
Additional prompt fodder, randomly generated at springhole.net: a hidden compartment, paper, a revolver, and a friendship.
> 
> I've wanted to try something a bit different and more sci-fi. Most of the prompt stuff hasn't yet come into play, but it will...eventually. Next chapter, probably. Still no idea where this story is going to go, hah.

Here, we do not weep. Even when we have committed terrible atrocities; even when we have lost all hope. In my time here I have slaughtered entire settlements in the name of the Mistcatchers. On Ayma-6, I killed my first child, on orders from my superiors. If they are to be believed, this child was Chosen, and in taking their life I prevented innumerable deaths. On Prom-2, a woman begged for mercy, desperation in her eyes as she shielded her newborn baby. In a moment of weakness, I gave her a quick and painless death, and took the child to raise as one of our own.   
  
This girl's future is not unlike my past. I was raised by the Mistcatchers, a series of faceless, nameless women who taught me stealth, to cloak my heart in ice, to coat my tongue in honey and take a place on the left-hand side of powerful men, always walking two steps behind as a proper woman does. I learned which poisons are undetectable and when to use each one, how to dispose of an identity as one might dispose of a broken watch, and how to conceal as many weapons on my body as I could. My current record is fifty-seven knives and needles, though my primary Mistress has managed seventy-two. She is taller than I am; this is only expected.  
  
On Ka Prime, I became a companion to a Senator, a man so unimportant I never bothered to remember his face. I fucked him, of course, as any senatorial companion does, called his name in moments of passion as contrived as his marriage. I used him, as he used me. He liked to be whipped, you know. Most Senators do--I think it's a way for them to absolve themselves of any lingering feelings of guilt.   
  
I have been dominant, submissive, and everything in between. My latest assignment, I am told, prefers a submissive woman, and so I return to the first identity I adopted, though with a different name. He will know me as Kagome.


End file.
